


Rock Hard

by NeonDomino



Series: The A-Z of WolfStar AUs [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: E for Editor!AU, Editor!Remus, Fluff, M/M, Remus comes to stay with Sirius, Sirius likes to write in the nude, Sirius writes smut, writer!Sirius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:03:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5756434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDomino/pseuds/NeonDomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus is tired of waiting for his writer, Sirius Black, to finish his latest book, so packs a bag and goes to stay with him to help him. What he finds is a man who doesn't take proper care of himself.</p>
<p>Remus finds himself looking after Sirius, but realises that he doesn't want to leave.</p>
<p>Sirius has had a crush on his editor since the first time they met. Having Remus temporarily move in gives him a chance to finally make his move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on 8th May 2015.
> 
> Written for: A-Z Challenge - E = Editor!AU

The place was a complete mess, far from what Remus had expected. When he told Sirius - threatened Sirius that he was going to come and stay until the story was finished, he thought Sirius would have at least tidied the place.

"Lupin," Sirius cried in delight, walking over to him and pulling him into a hug. "It's been too long."

"It wouldn't have been long if you arrived at your appointments with me or answered my calls," Remus replied.

"It was all part of the plan," Sirius replied smoothly. "I knew you'd turn up here sooner or later." His eyes fell on the travel bag. "I didn't anticipate for you to move in though. I warn you, I like to be the big spoon."

Remus snorted, adjusting the large bag on his shoulder.

"I'm staying to help you finish your story."

Grey eyes examined him for a moment. "You might regret this, you know."

"If it gets you writing the last few chapters, I won't regret this in the slightest," Remus replied firmly.

Sirius shrugged. "Right, well it's about time we got to know each other properly," he said, smiling again. "Follow me, you can throw your bag in my room for now and we'll discuss sleeping arrangements in a bit."

**...oOo...**

A couple of hours later, Remus sighed and headed into the kitchen. He wasn't sure what Sirius liked to eat but decided he'd start looking through the cupboards when some of the pots and pans were clean. He pulled off the cardigan he had been wearing and rolled up the sleeves of his t-shirt before grabbing the washing up liquid and squirting a generous amount into the sink as he ran the hot tap.

"I've got a dishwasher," Sirius said from behind him.

"Then why is your sink and the side full of dishes?" Remus asked, exasperated. He turned the tap off and looked around, spotting the dishwasher and opening it, only to find it already full of dirty dishes.

He gagged at the smell and quickly set about turning the washer on.

"I've ordered some takeaway," Sirius offered.

Remus turned back to the sink and started washing up again. The dishwasher wouldn't be ready for when the takeaway arrived, and he wasn't one to eat out of containers if plates were available.

He finished washing everything in the sink by the time there was a knock on the door and by the time he had brought the plates through, Sirius was looking through the containers.

"Help yourself," he said. "I didn't know what you liked so I bought a variety."

"What are you having?"

"I like all of it, I'll just have what you don't want," Sirius replied, dropping down onto the sofa and spreading the plates out. He started removing lids from the containers, breathing in the smell and sighing happily.

"Haven't had Chinese in a couple of weeks," he said.

"You say that like it's a long time?" Remus asked.

"For me it is," Sirius replied.

"Do you eat takeaway often?"

"Yeah," Sirius replied. "Bit dull cooking for one." A forced smile on his face as he opened a bag of Chicken Balls and a tub of sweet and sour sauce. "The best you'll ever have," he said, offering them to Remus.

Remus reached in and removed one. Staring at the sauce in suspicion, before choosing not to have any, he bit into the chicken.

He quickly swallowed it down. "Bloody hell, usually these things leave grease all over my hands," he said. "These are perfect."

Sirius' grin seemed to look less forced. "So what are you having, Lupin?"

"Well, since we're going to be living together until this story is done, how about you call me Remus?"

"Sure... so Remus, what do you fancy?" Sirius asked, leering at him.

Remus ignored the look, his eyes darting over the containers. He reached for some egg-fried rice and the chicken curry, his eyes moving to Sirius.

"Go ahead," Sirius said. "I'm quite glad, I was hoping you'd leave the noodles."

Remus gave him a smile and Sirius grabbed containers at random, dumping the food into a messy heap on his plate.

He quickly turned the television on, ignored the look on Remus' face and began to shovel the food into his mouth with a fork.

**...oOo...**

Remus unloaded the dishwasher and began to fill it again, longing for the flat he had left. It may have been small, but it was clean and tidy and everything had its place. Remus had his own spot on the sofa, he could put music on in the living room and listen to it whilst in the bath with the door open.

His laundry was always thrown into the washing basket, his washing up was done once a day so it didn't build up.

How in the hell could Sirius Black live in this mess?

Once finished, he began to wipe the sides down, grimacing at the stains that littered the counters, and emptied the bins. He looked into the living room where Sirius had fallen asleep on the sofa, a bit of noodle stuck to his chin, and Remus let out a sigh.

It was only two more chapters of the story left, so hopefully he didn't need to stay for long.

Two more chapters of Sirius Black's latest story; to add to his collection.

Sirius Black had already written so many amazing books. 'Bound'; 'Falling in Darkness'; and 'Beautiful Darkness'. Remus was lucky that Sirius was still with him and not moving onto a bigger and better editor.

He was the hottest smut writer around.

**...oOo...**

After tiding up all the containers, putting the leftovers in the empty fridge and the empty containers in the bin, Remus woke Sirius up. Sirius mumbled about Remus taking the bed, but Remus shook his head.

"I have trouble sleeping," Sirius said. "I wouldn't want to wake you up."

"It's fine," Remus said.

"If you're sure," Sirius said doubtfully. "Well, we'll do it your way tonight." He stood up and stretched. "I'll go get changed and get some covers and then you can head to bed if you want?"

Remus didn't point out that it was just after nine. Sirius' eyes were red, and the man was tired.

Plus Remus thought he wouldn't find it hard to get to sleep himself. He watched Sirius leave the living room and began to arrange the sofa cushions in a more comfortable way.

When Sirius returned, he threw a large throw-over across the sofa, threw his pillow down and opened up a large blanket. He threw another couple of blankets onto the footstool.

"If you need anything, just wake me up," he said. "Do you?"

"I'm good, thank you," Remus replied. "Goodnight, Black."

"Goodnight, Lupin," Sirius replied. "I'll stick your bag outside my room, the bathroom is the door after mine."

Remus nodded and waited until he heard Sirius' door close before heading for his stuff He brought it into the bathroom and changed into his pyjamas.

**...oOo...**

He woke to find his legs pressed to the back of the sofa and a bright light. Wincing, he went to sit up, trying to free his legs.

He blinked a few times, focusing. His gaze fell on Sirius who had sat on the sofa, sitting back and trapping Remus' legs. He was typing on a laptop, his fingers moving fast and his eyes following the letters as they appeared.

Remus pulled his legs out and Sirius jumped, looking around in a fright. He stared at Remus for a long moment.

"Lupin?" He croaked, uncertainly.

"Black?"

"If we're living together, maybe we could be on first name terms?" Sirius suggested. "Are you alright? Did I wake you up?"

"It's okay," Remus replied.

"Look, I'm going to be writing for a while, I can't bring the laptop into my room, never work where you sleep, right?"

"Sure..." Remus offered.

"So why don't you go into the bedroom?" Sirius suggested. "I'm used to passing out on the sofa after writing. I'll probably be up for a few hours."

Remus hesitantly stood up and Sirius looked properly at him, his gaze moving across Remus' body.

"Nice Pyjamas," Sirius offered, and Remus realised he could see Sirius' bare chest and legs. He wonder briefly what Sirius' boxers looked like before internally scolding himself.

He quickly headed to the bedroom, trying to push the thought that Sirius had been almost naked in the bed earlier out of his mind.

**...oOo...**

Remus woke up early, slightly confused to his surroundings until he remembered his decision to stay with Sirius to push the ending of the book. He climbed out of the bed and looked around the room. Clothes were scattered everywhere. Remus sighed as he fixed the covers on the bed and headed out into the hallway. He opened his bag, pulled out a towel and a change of clothes and headed into the bathroom.

After a long hot shower, he dried himself and put his towel and previous day's clothes into the overflowing washing basket and carried it to the kitchen, throwing clothes from it into the washing machine.

He was going to suggest to Sirius that he hire himself a maid if he didn't keep it up himself... but Remus was here to help Sirius through his story and if he had to clean his apartment then he would do it - he couldn't live in this state, and he was sure that Sirius shouldn't either.

Once the washing machine was on, Remus headed into the living room, smiling when he noticed Sirius clicking away, a blanket wrapped around him. Eyes met his and Sirius jumped in surprise.

"Don't sneak up on me," Sirius moaned, clutching the blanket closer to him and standing up. He closed the laptop and placed it on the coffee table and left the room, muttering about taking a shower.

Remus took the rest of the covers off the sofa and folded them. He walked to Sirius' room and placed them on the bed, hearing the shower switch on as he passed. He headed into the kitchen and stuck some bread in the toaster as Sirius didn't have much more than bread in the house and made up some tea.

He brought the tea and breakfast through when he heard the shower stop. He placed it on the coffee table, and prepared himself to discuss the book with Sirius.

As Sirius walked into the room, Remus' mouth opened, but no words came out. The last thing he expected was Sirius Black to be walking around naked. Sirius dropped onto the seat, his leg against Remus' own and he leaned back, eyes closed.

"Sirius?"

"One minute," Sirius muttered, twisting his head as though stretching it. Finally he opened his eyes. "Sorry stiff neck, sitting over the computer all night." He leaned forward and grabbed the laptop again.

"You're naked?"

"Yeah," Sirius replied.

"But shouldn't you put on boxers?"

"Can't," Sirius muttered, his fingers flying over the keys.

"Why not?"

"I find clothes restricting and can't write when I'm dressed."

"But last night? You were wearing boxers... right?" Remus asked.

"Course not," Sirius said, snorting. "Otherwise I wouldn't have been writing!"

"So you came out here and sat on my legs, completely naked?"

"I told you that you should have taken the bed," Sirius muttered, typing faster.

"And I got into your bed after you slept in there naked?"

"Yup," Sirius said, a slight grin on his lips. "Look, Remus, this is how I do things. I like the freedom being naked gives me and I do my best writing when I'm naked. I'm not going to change that now."

"Okay," Remus replied with a sigh. He kept his gaze on the side of Sirius' face, not trusting himself to look anywhere else, as he was worried that his gaze would drift too low.

Okay - he knew it would.

"So whilst you're writing, what should I do? You want me to get some shopping in?"

Sirius frowned. "Isn't there any food?"

"Didn't you even notice? Do you just eat takeaway every night?" Remus asked.

Sirius shrugged. "I've been trying to get this story finished for you," he said. "I just order food when I'm hungry. Haven't been wasting time with things like shopping. I didn't think."

"Do you eat often?"

"When I'm hungry," Sirius shrugged.

"The book is no excuse for you not to take care of yourself," Remus scolded. "I'm going to go and get some shopping and I'm going to help you out whilst you write, but once that's done, I want you to take care of yourself."

"You sound likes Lily," Sirius muttered. "Always bossing me about - telling me to eat and to sleep normal hours and stuff."

"Well Lily has it right," Remus agreed. "She's your girlfriend?"

"More like a sister," Sirius replied, finally looking at him. "I prefer my partners to have a large cock and a nice arse."

Remus quickly gestured to the tea and possibly cold toast. "It's not much, but I made you tea and toast," he said, trying to keep his voice level. Sirius' gaze followed his gesture to the table where he smiled.

"Thank you," he said reaching for the cup and drinking half of it in one go. He grabbed a slice of toast, taking a bite and turned back to his laptop.

Remus took that as his cue to leave.

**...oOo...**

Remus spent two weeks in Sirius Black's flat. He had taken up the bed since waking in the middle of the night to write seemed to be Sirius' thing. He kept the place clean, and cooked simple dishes like Tuna and pasta. He didn't want to poison Sirius after all.

He was enjoying his time there. He'd tidy up and make sure Sirius ate and tried to get him to sleep at a reasonable time. He'd listen as Sirius would read lines from the page over and over, trying to figure out what to write next.

It wasn't until he overheard the phone conversation that he realised exactly why Sirius typed without taking a break.

He wasn't supposed to hear it, Sirius was in the kitchen, facing the bedroom and had assumed Remus was still asleep.

"I can't come over James," Sirius said.

Silence, which Remus assumed was Sirius listening to the reply.

"Look, I'm really busy, I have this book to finish."

A pause.

"Well, he's still here and he's staying till I finish the book."

"I don't mind, it's nice to have the company and you know what I think of Remus... it's just it's taking so long and I've already disappointed him - why else would he turn up? I don't want to disappoint him further. I want to finish this book for him."

Remus frowned. Sirius was rushing the book for him?

"Yeah, he's making sure I stop and eat and trying to get me to go to bed at like ten, Remus is a great guy... I just want him to be proud of me. He gave me a chance and I'm just letting him down. When I've finished writing, I'll make some plans to come and see you and Lily."

"No, he's not nagging me or anything," Sirius said. "I'll talk to you later. I better get back to writing."

**...oOo...**

That evening, Remus moved the laptop out of Sirius' hands and placed it on the coffee table.

"Time for dinner?" Sirius asked, looking towards the window to see how dark it was.

Remus kept his eyes averted. "You've been hunched over that for weeks, I think you could do with a night off, I really think it'd help you."

"I don't have time, the story is already passed the deadline," Sirius said, leaning forward and reaching for the laptop.

"Exactly, and what is one night? We could get food, go for a drink - something to help you relax?"

Sirius nodded. "Well, I do need to do some research for one of the last scenes," he muttered.

"Great. Go get ready and we'll go."

Sirius got dressed quickly and Remus tried not to gape at the sight of him. He had seen Sirius naked, and seen Sirius in a suit before... but he had never seen Sirius Black in tight jeans, an even tighter t-shirt and a leather jacket.

"I'm ready," Sirius said, trying to break the silence.

Remus nodded and turned to open the door, his mouth suddenly dry.

**...oOo...**

"So, this is fun," Sirius said, smiling at Remus. "Admit it, Lupin, you've been dying to take me on a date."

"A date?" Remus spluttered. "No, I just... I just thought you were working too hard and needed to relax and take a break. You've been hunched over your computer for days."

"Is it the computer or the nakedness that bothers you?" Sirius asked, leaning away slightly, his smile dropping.

"The computer," Remus replied. "It's your flat, it's your life and if you feel more comfortable writing naked, than who am I to complain?"

Sirius stared at him for a moment, as though examining him. "Want another drink?" Sirius offered. Before Remus could decline, Sirius was storming towards the bar, leaving Remus to go over their conversation and try to work out where he went wrong.

Sirius didn't really think they were on a date... right?

When Sirius returned with their drinks, the conversation was stilted and it wasn't long before Sirius was dancing with another man on the dance floor, pressing his body against the man's own. A few minutes later, a man took Sirius' seat and Remus saw Sirius glare in the man's direction.

An hour later he had lost sight of Sirius completely. Sirius wasn't answering his phone and Remus had spent the hour searching for him.

Pissed at being abandoned in the pub, he called a cab and headed back to Sirius' flat.

**...oOo...**

He couldn't sleep, instead he browsed Sirius' bookshelf and found a copy of his favourite book. 'Rock Hard', Sirius' second book. It was absolutely amazing and Remus was well into chapter five when he heard the front door slammed closed.

Followed by the bedroom door being flung open, a swaying Sirius standing there, and not alone.

"Remus," he slurred. "Need the bed."

Remus' eyes drifted to the guy at Sirius' side. The guy who looked quite sober and he felt a surge of anger.

"There you are," he said. He got up and walked over, pushing Sirius gently to sit on the bed.

"Get your pyjamas on and get into bed, alright?"

Sirius looked confused, blinking at him a few times before nodding, and Remus turned to the guy in the doorway, walking out of the room, pulling the guy with him and closing the door to offer Sirius some privacy.

"Get out."

"Hey, he invited me here," the guy began to argue, but Remus wasn't having any of it. He pulled the guy outside and slammed the door on him, heading back to the bedroom.

"I needed his help," Sirius slurred. "Stuck on a bit of the book, needed to have sex to judge a reaction."

"So, you're just using him?" Remus asked.

"Well, you're doing the same to me," Sirius accused. "You said so yourself. You're only here to get me to write. You're just using me too."

"What?" Remus asked.

"You ask me out and then say it's not a date. You just wanted me to take a break from writing to help me. You just want your fucking book, you don't care about me."

Remus sat down on the bed next to him.

"Did you want it to be a date?"

"It was about time," Sirius said. "Wanted you ever since you became my editor. I was so excited when you turned up here. I thought we could build something... and I knew you were looking when I was writing and I wanted you to look - wanted you to want me too!"

"You never said anything, and I didn't want to overstep boundaries."

"But you turned up here and slept in my bed," Sirius complained. "You asked me on a date. Then you take the date away and you let that guy chat you up. I wanted to hurt him. You're mine, you were there with me."

Remus' breath caught at the words. Maybe Sirius was just drunk...

"I'm going to let you have the bed tonight," Remus said.

"Don't leave me," Sirius begged. "Share with me."

Remus hesitated, but Sirius wouldn't release his grip without a promise. Remus quickly headed to the bathroom to change and climbed into the bed with Sirius, the other man curling up against him and promptly falling asleep, snoring loudly.

**...oOo...**

He woke up the next morning, meeting curious grey eyes.

"Hey," he offered, his voice croaky.

"Hey," Sirius replied.

"So... last night you said some things..." Remus said, trailing off.

"I did," Sirius agreed.

"And you might not think those now that you're sober -" Remus continued.

"No, I said it all last night. I wanted you since the moment I walked into your office. I respected you when you took a chance on my book and I grew to care about you. I don't let people stay here... I hate people in my space, but... but I like you here. There is a part of me that wants to write slowly so you don't leave."

"How long do you want me to stay?" Remus asked.

"As long as you want," Sirius admitted. "It's nice to have someone to cook for and eat with. I liked waking up in your arms. I think you're the only person I can share my space with... do you want to know a secret?"

"What?"

"You know the book you were reading last night?" Sirius said. "Rock Hard."

"Yeah?"

"Well, I wrote that with me and you in mind. It was kind of a fantasy of mine."

"You wrote a smut book based on me and you?" Remus whispered.

"You inspire me," Sirius replied. "When I think about you, the story flows so easily. I just write all the things I want to do to you."

Remus just nodded uncertainly.

"And right now, I'm very stuck on the ending of my story, and I need you to help me," Sirius said, looking at Remus with hunger in his eyes.

"Anything I can do to help," Remus whispered.

"Well, the two men were laying in bed together naked," Sirius said. "So, we can start by stripping."


End file.
